


Sorridi per me

by athenachan



Series: 100 Theme Challenge ~ Eruri [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn With Plot, model!erwin, photographer!Levi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenachan/pseuds/athenachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#012. Smile.</p><p>Non si era mai lamentato del sesso veloce, consumato il tempo di un caffè o di una pausa pranzo di una ventina di minuti, eppure il fatto di non essere ancora con il culo all'aria, in qualche modo lo faceva sentire strano – e non era una brutta sensazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorridi per me

Era bastato uno sguardo di intesa, uno soltanto, gettato con noncuranza. Uno sguardo e la giornata, gli impegni, erano cambiati all'improvviso. Uno sguardo e nient'altro.  
Oltre la macchina fotografica, gli occhi grigi non potevano smettere di fissare il corpo tonico, muscoloso, ma non eccessivamente sviluppato del modello che – per quella giornata – gli era stato affidato.  
Aveva gli occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi, la pelle rosata e quelle spalle larghe che gli avevano permesso di fare carriera fino a quel momento, nonostante avesse più di venticinque anni. Era ancora bello, di quella bellezza matura che solo un uomo adulto poteva avere: lo sguardo affilato e affascinante, il sorriso accennato, tra il malizioso e il gentile e quelle grandi mani che si teneva ai fianchi. Avrebbe fatto carte false, per farsi allargare le cosce da quelle mani.  
I tratti spigolosi non gli avevano sbarrato alcuna porta, e neppure il fascino dell'uomo con i muscoli ben modellati, anzi. Faceva concorrenza alla bellezza androgina einteressante di certi ragazzi efebi e dai tratti dolcissimi; forse era la sua espressione gentile, ma sensuale. O forse era l'aura che lo circondava e che gli faceva nascere un fastidioso – ma bollente – languore all'inguine.  
Raramente gli capitava di eccitarsi sul lavoro: era una persona responsabile, che appariva fredda e distaccata; era molto esigente su ciò che voleva e, di certo, il suo sguardo affilato e l'espressione contrita non gli donavano affatto un aspetto né gentile, né tanto meno disponibile ad un approccio di alcun tipo.  
Tuttavia, quell'uomo lo aveva fissato come se gli fosse stato quasi facile vedergli dentro, oltre quella maschera involontaria – o forse no – che aveva calato sul viso. Sembrava, senza neppure avergli parlato se non per seguire le sue istruzioni sulle pose da assumere, avesse colto la sua reale natura.  
Era contro la sua politica, lasciarsi coinvolgere sul lavoro, eppure quando si era conclusa quella seduta fotografica e l'intervista ad una nota rivista femminile, aveva aspettato. Aveva riposto la macchina fotografica e il suo materiale nella sua borsa scura, pronto per andare e si era fermato di fronte alla porta del camerino.  
Cosa stava facendo? Beh, era piuttosto facile, intuirlo: gli piaceva e, proprio perché gli piaceva, non aveva alcun interesse a frenare quella voglia che gli era nata qualche ora prima e che si era trattenuta, a livello del suo stomaco e dell'inguine, contando che non avrebbero – probabilmente – mai più lavorato assieme. Dunque che senso aveva, frenarsi ulteriormente?  
Aveva bussato alla porta con le nocche e, qualche secondo più tardi, si era ritrovato davanti l'uomo che aveva fotografato fino ad un'ora prima. Aveva il petto nudo, appena lucido di sudore e i capelli scompigliati; era diverso, da come se l'era trovato oltre l'obiettivo. Ed era decisamente più alto di quanto potesse immaginare rispetto a lui; non vi aveva fatto caso prima, poiché c'era una certa distanza e stava seduto o sdraiato, ma c'era una notevole differenza tra le loro stature e, stranamente, la cosa non lo infastidiva.  
«Pensavo non ti saresti fatto vedere.»  
La voce profonda, il sorriso malizioso e gentile che gli aveva visto attraverso l'obiettivo, sortirono l'effetto di un potente afrodisiaco, in lui. «Sono sempre in tempo ad andarmene, se preferisci.»  
Una frase volutamente provocatoria, mentre l'uomo rideva appena. Una risata cristallina, roca, che per qualche istante lo fece fremere: era davvero bello, anche quando rideva in quel modo più ingenuo. Avrebbe voluto catturare quell'attimo con la sua macchina fotografica, ma ormai era passato: probabilmente non avrebbe mai più avuto l'occasione di farlo. L'aveva persa.  
Non ebbe, tuttavia, il tempo di dispiacersene abbastanza a lungo, poiché il biondo lo afferrò per un polso e lo tirò dentro al camerino, richiudendo la porta, per poi farlo addossare alla stessa con la schiena. L'impatto non fu piacevole, tuttavia fu abbastanza accorto da lasciar ricadere di lato la sua borsa, in modo da non avere impicci, e allungare le mani a toccargli il petto scolpito, mentre quello andava a leccargli il collo niveo.  
Rivaille emise un gemito basso, quando le mani grandi di Erwin lo toccarono sull'inguine da sopra i vestiti. Era abituato ad essere sballottato, ai tocchi rapidi e i pantaloni abbassati velocemente e, francamente, si aspettava di essere voltato di schiena, pronto per essere sbattuto contro di quella; ma non successe. Al contrario, il modello si staccò dal suo collo, ormai arrossato, per baciargli il viso. Il moro attese ad occhi chiusi un bacio in bocca e, quando questo non arrivò, riaprì le gemme argento e le fissò su quelle color cielo.  
«Che aspetti, un invito scritto? Non sono Julia Roberts.» Lo ammonì, sia con la voce affilata che con gli occhi sottili. Il maggiore sorrise appena, un altro sorriso, stavolta sorpreso, che avrebbe davvero tanto voluto catturare, prima di baciarlo sulla bocca.  
Un bacio veloce, a schiocco, prima di riunire le loro labbra e coinvolgerlo in un bacio profondo; lingue bollenti, saliva e fiato trattenuto. Erano rumori che Rivaille sentiva raramente, perché in pochi riuscivano a fargli piacere quel contatto così intimo, tanto da essere disposto a farsi baciare a lungo. Erwin baciava bene, riusciva ad eccitarlo solo con quel suo sfregare la sua lingua contro la propria, a corteggiarlo tra la lentezza e l'urgenza, mentre con le sue mani gli entrava sotto la camicia scura. Sentiva le dita calde sul suo petto, i polpastrelli leggeri, ma attenti a non perdersi un solo centimetro della sua pelle.  
Ed era così eccitante. Sentiva il suo sesso stretto nei jeans scuri, desideroso di un contatto, uno qualunque, con un po' di quel biondo. Anche solo un tocco, anche solo uno sfregamento.  
Ansimò, sentendosi il viso pallido arrossato e le labbra tumide, quando la bocca di Erwin tornò al suo collo, mentre le mani gli slacciavano man mano i bottoni della camicia, costringendolo a lasciare il suo petto caldo, rendendo orfane le sue mani per qualche secondo.  
Attimi che vennero ricompensati quando il corpo dell'uomo gli si addossò completamente. Sentiva premere il suo sesso teso contro lo stomaco e le sue mani sui fianchi, mentre la bocca scendeva lungo il collo e arrivava direttamente al suo petto alabastrino.  
«Hai la pelle più bella che io abbia mai visto.» un sussurro contro la sua pelle, un fremito, mentre con le mani andava a stringergli i capelli biondi, ansimando e inarcando il corpo, in modo da agevolarlo e, allo stesso tempo, cercare un po' di sollievo contro quella bocca e quella lingua che gli passava sulla pelle, lasciandogli segni rosati. Era sempre stato sensibile, ma non se ne lamentava; era la prima volta che, un complimento come quello, non sembrava detto per via della situazione. Ed era anche la prima volta che si sentiva almeno un minimo accudito.  
Non si era mai lamentato del sesso veloce, consumato il tempo di un caffè o di una pausa pranzo di una ventina di minuti, eppure il fatto di non essere ancora con il culo all'aria, in qualche modo lo faceva sentire strano – e non era una brutta sensazione.  
Quando poi le labbra di Erwin si chiusero intorno ad uno dei suoi capezzoli, Rivaille ansimò rumorosamente; sarebbe caduto, se un braccio dell'uomo non fosse stato avvolto intorno alla sua vita, mentre si inarcava e contraeva il corpo verso l'alto, stringendo le dita affusolate tra i suoi capelli chiari, tirandone qualche ciocca.  
«N-nh... Smettila di-» gemeva, il fiato corto e la voce appena più alta e acuta, cercando un respiro; non si sentiva tanto eccitato – per così poco – da troppo tempo. E stava rischiando l'orgasmo solo per quello. Solo per un capezzolo succhiato, morso, leccato. Non lo aveva neppure mai toccato direttamente tra le gambe, non poteva venire così, non con il pene ancora nei pantaloni.  
«Shhhh. Lasciati coccolare un po', mi piace toccarti.»  
Un ammonimento, ma la sua voce era un misto tra divertimento e malizia, premura anche, mentre con la mano gli toccava la pancia piatta e con la bocca seguiva, arrivando all'ombelico, giocandoci un po' con la lingua. Gli morse – senza fargli male – una porzione di quella pelle bianca come l'avorio, rendendola ancora più rosea in diversi punti, prima di abbassargli la cerniera dei jeans e slacciargli il bottone degli stessi.  
Rivaille si tese maggiormente, le dita ben piantate tra quei capelli color del grano e gli occhi lucidi. Gli piaceva così tanto, talmente tanto che si sentiva già al limite.   
Voleva che lo toccasse. Voleva che lo prendesse e lo scopasse, così tanto da farlo urlare e farlo gridare di dolore e piacere. E poi voleva venire, voleva venire e svuotarsi di tutto, perché sapeva che più di quello, non avrebbe ottenuto. E nemmeno lo voleva – o almeno credeva fosse così.  
Quando poi i pantaloni gli furono tirati giù insieme all'intimo, il moro riaprì gli occhi, guardandosi rapidamente intorno: voleva del sesso violento, o quantomeno sperava in un risvolto simile e, facendolo contro la porta, era quasi sicuro che Erwin si sarebbe trattenuto per evitare di rompere tutto – sapevano entrambi di che pessimi materiali fossero i camerini, specie le porte e le pareti.  
Non poteva sperare in un letto e nemmeno lo pretendeva, tuttavia il suo sguardo grigio si posò su un attraente divano nero, presumibilmente in finta pelle, con sopra diversi cuscini. Lì sarebbe stato perfetto.  
Stava per dire all'uomo di spostarsi, quando questi gli avvolse le labbra intorno all'eccitazione. Un grido, accuratamente attutito da una delle proprie mani, gli uscì istintivamente. Avrebbe allargato maggiormente le gambe, se ai suoi piedi non ci fossero stati i suoi jeans e il suo intimo bloccati dalle scarpe – il che era un bene, visto che gli avrebbe fatto schifo, rimetterli una volta che avessero toccato terra direttamente.  
Strinse le dita della mano rimasta tra i suoi capelli forte, mentre con il bacino gli andava dietro, gemendo e ansimando, attutendo quelli più alti; non che gli importasse di farsi sentire: era certo che non ci fosse più nessuno, lì. Erwin aveva mandato, al termine della seduta fotografica, la propria manager a casa, dicendole che sarebbe tornato da solo, con la propria auto. Tuttavia era abitudine, quella di attutire i gemiti più forti.  
Il rumore che sentiva, ogni volta che la bocca del biondo si muoveva incontro al suo sesso, lo eccitava sempre di più. Era al limite, lo sentiva e, proprio perché era al limite, tirò leggermente i capelli dell'uomo tra le sue gambe.  
«Ahh... Asp-... Sto venendo.» lo avvisò, mentre cercava inutilmente di allargare le gambe il più possibile, anche se sapeva di essere bloccato dai pantaloni. Il modello smise per un attimo, sollevando lo sguardo azzurro sul suo, appannato: aveva il viso arrossato, Erwin, più roseo di quando lo aveva baciato o di quando si erano guardati prima. Era bello anche così. Avrebbe voluto davvero riuscire a fermare quegli istanti, solo per immortalarli; ma la macchina fotografica era troppo lontana. E non voleva perdere niente.  
«Non preoccuparti, non mi dà fastidio. Vieni pure.»  
Per un solo istante, uno solo, Rivaille si chiese che cosa gli fosse preso, per farsi succhiare il cazzo senza un'adeguata protezione; ma poi si disse che era talmente fuori fase, talmente eccitato, che non gli importava. Avrebbe rimediato prima di farselo infilare nel culo, allora sì, che non avrebbe fatto alcuna eccezione; in ogni caso si sarebbe fatto un esame, come ogni mese, a prescindere.  
Quando il biondo riprese a succhiare con più veemenza, accogliendolo completamente e raschiando il suo membro con la lingua e con i denti, senza premere, il moro non resistette ulteriormente e venne con un gemito, gli occhi chiusi e le dita strette intorno ai capelli chiari dell'amante.  
Erwin lo lasciò andare, risalendo il suo ventre e tutto il suo corpo con le labbra e con la lingua; i segni del suo precedente passaggio ben evidenti sulla sua pelle chiarissima, che non lasciava adito ad alcun dubbio, su ciò che stava succedendo tra loro.  
Lo aveva inghiottito tutto e poi gli aveva baciato la guancia, in uno schiocco, prima che Rivaille gli allacciasse le braccia intorno alle spalle, stringendolo in una presa salda e lo cercasse, infilandogli la lingua in bocca. Il sapore del proprio sperma faceva schifo, così come il pensiero che quell'uomo a cui stava baciando le labbra gli avesse appena fatto un pompino, ma stranamente non così tanto come avrebbe immaginato. Era, anzi, eccitato al pensiero che qualcuno si fosse soffermato su di sé e sul proprio piacere, anche se lui era più impaziente di scopare davvero, piuttosto che di quei preliminari che, per lui, erano una perdita di tempo.  
Le braccia di Erwin gli si avvolsero addosso, alla vita, dopo avergli tirato via scarpe, mutande e pantaloni; osservò infastidito, solo per un istante, i propri vestiti per terra, prima che tutto gli fosse nuovamente precluso dalle labbra del biondo e dalla sua lingua.  
«Sul divano... Muoviti.» sospirò Rivaille, una volta che le mani dell'uomo gli si chiusero intorno ai glutei. Aveva le mani grandi e glieli teneva completamente, riusciva a stringerli, a palparli. Era una sensazione piacevole, quella di quelle mani calde che gli tenevano le natiche; gli piacevano, avevano un tocco delicato, ma diretto e tutt'altro che incerto. Non sembrava neppure frettoloso, ma anzi si prendeva il suo tempo e, per quanto il moro fosse relativamente nuovo a quel tipo di sesso, la cosa non gli dispiaceva così tanto.  
Rivaille si lasciò sollevare da quelle mani, avvolgendogli intorno alla vita le gambe, mentre il biondo si avviava fino al divano, sedendovisi con lui addosso. Il moro teneva le mani nuovamente tra i capelli chiari, mentre la bocca divorava quella dell'altro e il corpo si sfregava contro di lui.  
Aveva voglia, anche se era appena giunto all'orgasmo era ancora eccitato e il suo sesso era tornato svettante, contro la pancia del maggiore. Era nudo, ma non gli creava alcun fastidio, esserlo.  
«Come sei esigente...» la voce roca di Erwin contro il viso lo fece fremere di aspettativa, mentre si sfregava su di lui, ancora con i pantaloni e le mutande addosso; ne sentiva l'eccitazione, la durezza, e non desiderava altro se non farsi possedere, muoversi su di lui, farsi toccare, mordere, baciare dappertutto. «Sei tu che sei troppo lento.»  
Il biondo non disse nulla, si limitò a baciargli il naso arrossato e a stringergli maggiormente le natiche, prima che Rivaille gli cercasse ancora la bocca e le sue mani scendessero sul petto ampio. I muscoli sotto le dita, quelle protuberanze leggere e quelle rientranze sotto i polpastrelli lo eccitavano da morire e, proprio per quello, non si trattenne dallo sporgersi e baciarlo sul petto.  
Aveva un sapore salato, ma stranamente non era così fastidioso come in altre circostanze avrebbe potuto pensare; anzi, gli piaceva persino, quel sapore. Era l'odore di uomo, era l'odore di Erwin.  
«Mettiti il preservativo...» mugolò, quando il maggiore gli lasciò le natiche per potersi slacciare i pantaloni e abbassare un poco l'intimo, abbastanza per poter liberare il proprio membro teso.  
Il moro emise un gemito di approvazione a quella vista, addossandosi nuovamente contro il modello, in modo da poter mettere a contatto le loro eccitazioni, in un leggero quanto esiguo contatto.  
L'uomo rise, a quella sua reazione; ma non era una risata sciocca, né di derisione. Era una risata che, avrebbe osato dire, gli risultò quasi imbarazzata. Assurdo, in effetti, ma in qualche modo non vi prestò granché attenzione, mentre con una delle mani Rivaille scendeva ad afferrare i loro sessi e – anche se non riusciva a stringerli bene entrambi – li faceva sfregare uno contro l'altro, muovendo appena il proprio bacino.  
«Nh... Tira fuori quella merda... Di preservativo, muoviti-»  
Per chissà quale Dio – in cui il minore non credeva – a poca distanza da loro, a lato del divano, c'era la giacca dell'uomo e, da esso, Erwin estrasse un preservativo; che fosse stato nel portafogli o meno, al momento non gli interessava granché. Vedeva che era ancora chiuso, tanto bastava per soprassedere ad eventuali lamentele. Aveva decisamente troppa voglia.  
Non parlò più e neppure il biondo lo fece; si limitò a scostare la sua mano per potersi srotolare addosso il condom e, dopo averlo fatto, gli prese il sesso tra le mani, facendogli emettere un gemito sorpreso.  
Lo indusse, poi, a sollevare il bacino, abbastanza per poterlo posizionare su di sé, trattenendolo per i fianchi stretti con una mano, mentre con l'altra, che di cui gli aveva fatto opportunamente leccare le dita, andava a separargli le natiche per dargli una preparazione approssimativa. L'attesa fu snervante e, proprio perché non poteva più aspettare, mise le mani su quelle più grandi del biondo e si spinse sul suo membro teso, penetrandosi in un solo colpo.  
Il fatto di non essere stato preparato troppo a lungo si fece sentire dalla resistenza che fece il suo corpo, nonostante fosse entrato subito. Si fece male, ma non abbastanza da fargli nascere qualche stupida lacrima o farlo gemere di dolore; solo una smorfia, mentre con le mani si appoggiava sulle spalle del maggiore e con le gambe gli avvolgeva i fianchi e la schiena.  
Lo guardò, poi, cercandone gli occhi azzurri con i propri; lo trovò ansimante, con gli occhi lucidi e un leggero inclinarsi delle labbra verso l'alto. Fu allora che Rivaille si sporse ancora una volta, a succhiargli le labbra e a chiedere un bacio. Contatto che Erwin non gli contestò e che, anzi, lasciò entrambi senza fiato, prima che l'uomo cominciasse a spingersi dentro al corpo del moretto tra le sue braccia.  
Non seppe come, il minore, ma poco dopo finì per ritrovarsi sdraiato di schiena tra i cuscini e contro quel divano di finta pelle, a gemere forte, con le mani che graffiavano le spalle e le braccia dell'altro che si spingeva dentro di sé. Spinte sicure, profonde, che gli arrivavano fino in fondo, tanto da fargli pensare che, forse, non sarebbe stato male continuare in quel modo per sempre e che, alla fine, era valsa la pena di fermarsi invece di andare a casa.  
Baci e morsi sulle labbra e sul collo, mentre lui spingeva i talloni contro la base della schiena del più grande, in modo da fargli capire quanto gli piacesse, il suo modo di prenderlo – come se poi non fosse stato abbastanza chiaro dai gemiti e dagli ansimi, soffocati nelle loro bocche e nei reciproci baci. «Ancora... Ancora... Più forte Erwin-Ah!»  
Non gli ci volle poi molto, per venire una seconda volta tra i loro corpi, mentre il biondo spingeva ancora dentro di sé e, qualche attimo più tardi, ormai svuotato, gli si accasciava addosso per respirare veloce, a pieni polmoni.  
Il moro si sentiva schiacciato, ma era un peso piacevole, caldo. Il suo corpo si stava già raffreddando e il suo respiro ormai era quasi regolare, mentre teneva ancora le braccia e le mani ancorate alle spalle e contro la schiena del modello, le gambe strette ancora intorno ai suoi fianchi, come a non volerlo lasciare uscire, prima di lasciarsi scivolare mollemente tra i cuscini e sul divano; le mani ancora poggiate sulle braccia del maggiore che usciva da dentro il suo corpo, facendogli emettere un sospiro compiaciuto.  
  
«Tutto ok?»  
Non seppe, esattamente, dopo quanto la voce di Erwin lo svegliò dal torpore, tuttavia socchiuse gli occhi, guardando il biondo che, seduto sul divano, teneva la sua macchina fotografica tra le mani – quando l'aveva presa?  
«Cosa stai facendo con-»  
«Ti fotografo, che altro?»  
Rivaille lo fissò stranito, mentre si tirava a sedere e lo osservava, con occhiata truce: aveva capito, che lo stava fotografando, ma non gli aveva detto il perché lo stesse facendo. Non era mica stupido.  
«Idiota, intendevo il motivo. Perché mi stai facendo delle foto?» il biondo non rispose a parole, si limitò ad un sorriso enigmatico, prima di sporgersi a baciargli nuovamente la bocca, come se non fosse stato del sesso occasionale, come se...  
«Cosa vuoi, Erwin.»  
Non era una domanda, ma lo era. E Rivaille si aspettava una risposta chiara, mentre quello scemo continuava a scattare foto da principiante, semplicemente perché aveva in mano una macchina fotografica. «Mi piaci, vorrei che ci rivedessimo.»  
Il moro si era alzato dal divano e, sicuro, aveva preso la propria camicia scura, cominciando a riallacciarsela, per poi parlare, come se fosse una cosa normale.  
«Non ho intenzione di uscire solo in camicia solo perché tu hai sporcato le mie mutande e i miei pantaloni lasciandoli per terra.»  
L'altro parve per qualche attimo perplesso, passando lo sguardo azzurro da Rivaille all'ammasso di vestiti incriminato, amalgamati malamente a terra, prima che quello gli si avvicinasse e gli puntasse il dito contro. «E non posso neppure farmi una doccia. Assumiti le tue responsabilità e portami a casa. Con la tua fottuta macchina.»  
Erwin rimase interdetto per qualche secondo, prima di posare la macchina al proprio fianco e alzarsi dal divano, per andare dal minore e abbracciarlo. Contatto che, per quanto l'espressione di Rivaille sembrasse infastidita, non lo scacciò. Forse, non era poi così male.  
  
 **Fine**


End file.
